


Class Notes

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: (Teachers) We leave each other notes on the board





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: In this fic Bucky is vaguely creepy/ stalkerish. I didn't plan for that, It just kind of happened.

There's an English professor who teaches the class before me and damn, I feel like a horny student whenever I see him. I should count myself lucky I'm not his student, I would never be able to concentrate on his class.

I wouldn't listen to his words, only let that soft silky voice wash over me, staring at those soft pink lips as the curved eloquently around each word, wondering what it would be like to kiss them. Dreaming about how those lips would feel on his body, kissing up my chest, sucking on my throat, marking my shoulders.

He's truly beautiful, soft sandy hair, striking azure eyes, oh how I'd love to run my hands through that hair, to stare deeply into his eyes, to stare lovingly. He has such a perfect beard, short and beautiful, I'd love it to leave burns on my inner thighs.

I dream about him, it's shameful; the amount of times I've woken up with a very specific need, just from imagining the things he'd do to me. I've touched myself far too many times with the image of him in my mind. I imagine him touching himself with me, or being the one touching me, sometimes I climax so quick it's embarrassing.

I often have a free period before his class, I don't have to teach so I could plan lessons, get some marking for my own class done but I don't. My students are getting annoyed that I'm so behind with my marking, but I can't help it. I can't help but watch him teach, watch his fluid movements, the way his shirts always strain against the muscles that are always just put of sight; annoyingly out of sight. I want to pull those tight shirts off him, I'm sure he buys them at least two sizes too small, maybe three.

It's sick, I know, all the staring, the things I do when thinking about him, but I can't help it. But I'm sure he feels the same way, after all, I get those notes he leaves me on the board. The small, often sexual notes, only there for me to see, there only for a moment before I wipe them out of existence.

The students will never know what Professor Rogers and I have, I don't even know what we have. This twisted foreplay, teasing each other from behind closed doors. One day what we have will be real, I'll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, let me know if you enjoyed it, maybe more will come.


End file.
